


Why didn't you take me with you?

by carlotawrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, F/M, Friendship, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotawrites/pseuds/carlotawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is driving Gavroche back to the foster care centre when they have an accident. An angry Éponine has sex with Courfeyrac, as a rebound. Courfeyrac can't handle the pressure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn't you take me with you?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, beware: this is my first ever fan-fiction and I am an awful writer.

There's a crack up in the ceiling; And the kitchen sink is leaking. The Kinks played on the radio that night. Courfeyrac was rather pleased with the song, but Gavroche was more into other genres. Rain fell hard on the old car windows, as the windshield-wipers struggled to keep a steady pace. Since he was driving in a quite 'antiquated' car, as he liked to call it, the young man decided to drive slower than he usually did. "I need t'ask you something, Courf." said the blonde child, sitting on the passenger seat. "What is it, Gav? If it's the music, I've told you you need to listen to  _good_  music." he stated cheerfully, looking ahead, but struggling to see much in front of the car. "It's not that! It's my sister... Do you like her?" he asked, leaning his hand towards the radio buttons. The young man looked at him and slightly slapped his hand off the radio. "Well, 'Roche... I..." he hesitated, not quite sure if he was ready to admit just how in love he was with Éponine. Courfeyrac was opening his mouth in order to finish his answer when a loud noise and a strong impact prevented him from saying anything.

They had crashed. Courfeyrac had crashed the old tin he was driving against a lamp post. Shaking his head, the young man ran a hand though his forehead, feeling a trace of blood coming from his head. But it didn't matter much. Little Gavroche was just beside him, but he hadn't reacted yet. His head was down and Courfeyrac couldn't hear him breathe. Getting rid of his seatbelt, he lifted the blonde boy's head. There was a crack on the right side of his head, for the car had crashed because it was trailed off the road and into the pavement. Blood was flowing from that wound and from several other ones, smaller ones, spread across his body. Tears started streaming down his face, as the young man realized what he had just done. He had killed a child. And not any child. That eleven year-old child was one of his best friends and Éponine's brother. She would never forgive him. She would never love him back. But most importantly, he would never be able to forgive himself. Why hadn't he crashed the car onto the other side of the street? Then he'd be dead and Gavroche would be alive. Or why didn't he just keep Gavroche at his flat, like so many times before? Why did he have to drive him back to the foster care centre that night?

Everything felt so wrong, everything hurt so much. Rummaging his pockets for his mobile phone, Courfeyrac quickly called 999. Once the phone call was over, he reached over to Gavroche and held his head in the young man's lap. "I didn't tell you earlier..." he whispered, quietly sobbing. "...But I'm in love with your sister." he concluded, as it got more difficult for him to speak. The ambulance noises started to getting clearer and flashes of red light surrounded the car. The paramedics took Gavroche's body. "Wait!" cried out Courfeyrac. "Take me with him. Take us both to the hospital. Take us together." he insisted. He had no major wounds and he needed to stay by Gavroche's side, at least until Éponine arrived. Already in the ambulance, the young man inquired the paramedic. "Can I call his sister?". "You can, but this boy isn't going to survive." Courfeyrac gasped. He already knew it. He hadn't heard him breathing. Still, he wanted Éponine to know before she saw him in a coffin. "Ep? Éponine. Come down to the hospital." he said, holding his phone on one hand and a tissue on the other. "I've been in an accident with Gavroche." he added, still sobbing, as the ambulance reached the hospital.

Sitting by Gavroche's bedside, Courfeyrac looked at all the machines that weren't working. They weren't working because his little friend was long gone. It was just a matter of time until they took him to the morgue. Feeling a sudden touch on his shoulder, the young man quickly got up and turned around, just to find Éponine. "What have you done to him?" she cried out. "I was... I was driving him back to the centre when we crashed." he said in a clear tone. "Why?" she yelled, as tears started streaming down her face. Holding her tightly, he slightly rocked her, as if he was calming down a baby. "I am so incredibly sorry. If only I had crashed on the other side of the street... If only I had kept him in my flat..." he whispered, struggling to hold back his tears. Éponine was speechless. She could only bring herself to cry and try to form words, but she failed in the latter. "Before we crashed..." continued the young man. "He asked me how I felt about you." he concluded. The girl's eyes widened as soon as those words came out of Courfeyrac's lips. Turning to him, she wiped off her tears. "And what did you answer?" she asked, in a rather timid tone, much unlike her usual self. "I wasn't able to answer him." he replied promptly. The girl broke down and started crying once more. If he hadn't had time to tell him, it was because they had crashed. And those were Gavroche's last words. The little urchin wanted to know how his best friend felt about his sister.

As a nurse and a doctor entered the room, they asked if they could remove the body and take it down to the morgue. Both Courfeyrac and Éponine struggled to answer, so they just nodded speechlessly. Looking back at the young man, the brunette girl started to show signs of slight anger. "Why were  _you_  driving him home?" she asked, pulling away from him. "Why couldn't you let someone responsible drive him back?" she added, as the anger grew in her eyes. "Someone responsible? Like who? Pontmercy?" he asked, slightly irritated. "He wouldn't have crashed the car!" she yelled, not being able to hold back the tears anymore. "Oh really? Do you want to make me feel worse that I already feel?" he asked, taking a step towards her. "Do you know what I'd answer your brother, if we hadn't crashed?" he added, taking a deep breath. "I would have told him I was in love with you. I still am, in fact. Even after you said you'd prefer Pontmercy to drive your brother around. Even considering that you'd prefer Pontmercy over me any day!" he concluded, as he started to cry as well. It was too much for Éponine to take in only one day. Her brother had just died and the man responsible for his death had just told her she loved him. The young woman wiped the tears off with her hand and rushed out of the room. Following her, he gently grabbed her arm and pressed his lips against hers. Unexpectedly, the girl quite enjoyed the kiss, but she was forced to pull away from it. There was no way she could allow herself to enjoy a kiss from the man who had  _murdered_  her brother.

Standing there, in the middle of a hospital corridor, Courfeyrac didn't even think of moving. A lot had happened on one single night for him to even be able to start processing it all. Gavroche was dead. There was no turning back, no witty solution, no shortcut. He just felt like dying as well. One of his best friends was gone and everyone would blame him for it. Most importantly, he blamed himself for it. Picking his coat up from the hospital chair, he walked home without taking care of his wounds. He'd eventually ask Joly to help him, but he needed some time for himself. It was still raining. Heavier than it was when they had crashed. There were a few cars on the road and the people inside them all seemed so careful. Why couldn't he be like one of those people? Why could he be careful as well? Now that the damage was done, he just wondered about one thing: Why hadn't God taken him along with Gavroche.

Lying in his bed, the young man looked at the ceiling. He had quit reaching for tissues, since the tears just weren't stopping. It didn't matter how much he tried, he just could't forget how the fact that Gavroche was going to  autopsied in the morning was all his fault. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Perhaps it was Pontmercy who was coing to try and fight him or yell at him because his dearest Éponine had just told him what happened. Or perhaps it was Joly, wanting to take care of his wounds. Reluctantly, the curly-haired man dragged himself out of bed and walked towards his door with a heavy step, somewhat fearing what was on other side. Opening the door, he found himself in front of Éponine. She had been crying. It was quite visible in her red, slightly swollen eyes. "Are you here to yell at me once again, or are you here to punch me and kick me?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, getting prepared for either of those things. Instead, the girl held him tightly and kissed him passionately. Éponine started to take off her jacket and unbutton Courfeyrac's shirt. They were both aware of what they were doing. They were in a bad place and sex wasn't going to take them out of there, but it would soothe the pain for a while. Apart from that, they were angry at each other. The girl was angry at Courfeyrac because he was guilty of killing her brother and the young man was angry at Éponine because of her complete lack of emotion when he admitted to being in love with her.

Taking off his shoes, the young man turned his head up, to the girl who was taking off her dress. He was paralyzed for a split second, admiring her beauty. He had often admired her from afar, but she had never been this close to him. They were now both in underwear, when Courfeyrac pulled her closer and started unhooking her bra. His hands descended to her waist when she pushed him to his bed. Running her fingers down his chest, she made her way into his boxers and quickly lowered them, placing herself on top of him, as she started to rock her hips, pushing herself around him. The young man arched his neck and started rocking his hips as well, pushing himself inside her. There was no kissing, for there was no true love involved in any of the parties. Courfeyrac loved Éponine, but, as it seemed, Éponine just needed Courfeyrac for a rebound. Increasing the speed with which they both rocked their hips, loud moans started being heard in the other flats around Courfeyrac's. There were no true feelings involved. Just two friends having sex to soothe the pain. Oddly enough, it seemed like they were both reaching climax at the same time. The young man released inside her, as she let out her loudest moan yet. Taking deep breaths, they lied side by side, unable to sleep until morning came.

Once the first ray of sun hit Courfeyrac's window, Éponine quickly got out of his bed, put on her dress and rushed off. Courfeyrac felt like chasing after her, like he had done the night before at the hospital, but he decided it was better not. He had shagged her once and that was it. There was nothing more to it. They'd probably never speak again. Quite frankly, he saw his life ahead like one big desert. All of his friends would probably leave him due to what he had done the night before and no girl would want to hang around, date or even marry a  _murderer_.  Getting up, he stumbled his way into the shower, where he stood for an hour, as the cold water ran through his back. He thought about killing himself. It was the only way. Suicide was the only way he'd be reunited with Gavroche and it would also be the only way to avoid being left behind by his friends and family. Turning off the water, the young man left the shower and, not drying himself, quickly opened the medicine cabinet. Courfeyrac started taking all the medicine he had there, from painkillers to cough syrup. The young man lied down on the wet bathroom floor, preparing himself for death. "I'll meet you in just a second, Gavroche. Wait for me." he whispered, as the final breath of life escaped his body.

A crying Éponine stumbled upon Marius, who was just heading towards Coirfeyrac's flat. "What's wrong, 'Ponine?" he asked, as a smile graced his lips. "Ask Courfeyrac. He'll tell you." she replied in a dry manner, as she rushed off. The freckled revolutionary got to his friend's house. "Coufeyrac!" he called, after knocking on the door countless times. Pushing himself against the door, he broke in, just to find a dead Courfeyrac lying on the bathroom floor. "Why?" he cried out, as a small tear started running down his cheek.

Now, they were reunited. Nothing could draw Gavroche and Courfeyrac apart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you. Leave some feedback, please.


End file.
